familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elvis Aaron Presley (1935-1977)/ahnentafel
}} Ahnentafel *1. Elvis Aaron Presley ;Parents *2. Vernon Elvis Presley (1916–1979) *3. Gladys Love Smith (1912-1958) ;Grandparents *4. Jessie D. McLowell Presley (1896-1973) *'5.' Minnie Mae Hood (1888-1980) *6. Robert Lee Smith (1879) *7. Octavia Lavinia Mansell (1886) ;Great-grandparents *8. *9. Rosella "Rosie" Presley (1862-1924) *10. William H. "Buck" Hood (1852-1935) - Geni.com for initial and nickname *'11'. Mary L. Warren (1853) ; Geni.com says "1877-1945" *12. Milege Obe Smith (1842) ; Geni.com says "Mileage Smith (1837-1909)" *13. Anna Mansell (c1842)) *14. A. White Mansell (1854) *15. Martha Tackett (1854) ;Great-great-grandparents *16. () *17. () *18. Dunnan Presley (1827-1900) *19. Martha Jane Wesson (c1827) *20. () *21. () *'22'. William D. Warren (1826-1903) - Geni.com for dates *23. Manerva J. Davis (1825-1867) - Geni.com for dates and name "Minerva" *24. () *25. () *26. () *27. () *28. John Mansell (c1830-1880) *29. Elizabeth Gilmore (1830) *30. Abner Tackett (c1830) *31. Nancy J. Burdine (c1830) ;3rd-great-grandparents *'44'. S. John Warren (1776-1863) - Geni.com *45. Cassandra Gentry (1780-1826) - Geni.com ;4th-great-grandparents *'88'. Robert Warren (1740-1795) - Geni.com *89. Mary Unknown (1740-1851) - Geni.com; apparently a supercentenarian ;5th-great-grandparents *'176'. Robert Warren (1700-1793) - Geni.com *177. Judith Anderson (c1700) - Geni.com ;6th-great-grandparents *'352'. Robert Warren (c1667-1721) - Geni.com - http://www.geni.com/people/Robert-Warren/6000000000332440026 has his individual details; born and died in Surry County, Virginia; mother Jane now has no parents listed (November 2014) *353. Annie Unknown (c1674) - Geni.com ;7th-great-grandchildren *704. Thomas Warren (1624-1670) - Geni.com *'705'. Alice Powell (1626-1670) - Geni.com; born James River, Jackson, Virginia But by November 2014 she has disappeared from Geni; see *352 ;8th-great-grandparents *1408. William Warren (1596-1632) - Geni.com *1409. Catherine Gookin (1599-1652) - Geni.com *1410. Lt. Gov. William Powell (c1589-1623) - Geni.com - But by November 2014 he has disappeared from Geni; see *352 *'1411'. Margaret Whitney (c1562-1604) - Geni.com - says b. 1592 but that's way out of line; it says born Surrey, died London ;9th-great-grandparents *2816. John Warren (1561-1612) - Geni.com - by 2014 Geni gives him more detail and parents; see http://www.geni.com/people/John-Warren/6000000003882271683 *2817. Anne Crafford (1581) - Geni.com *2818. Thomas Gookin (c1576) - Geni.com *2819. Jane Thurston (c1576) - Geni.com *2820. Hugh Powell (1545-1610) - Geni.com *2821. Ann Unknown 1562-1615) - Geni.com *'2822'. Sir Robert Whitney (1543-1612) - Geni.com; born and died in Herefordshire *2823. Elizabeth Guillims (1544-1568) - Geni.com says her sister Anne married Walter Baskerville, who died c1501; see *5647 for parentage problem ;10th-great-grandparents *5634. William Crafford (1555-1623) - Geni.com *5635. Anne Norton (c1555-1624) - Geni.com *5638. Richard Thurston (c1550) - Geni.com *5640. Hugh Powell (1515-1575) - Geni.com *5641. Elizabeth Gwynn (1520-1580) - Geni.com *'5644'. Sir Robert Whitney (c1520-1567) - Geni.com; Genealogics; only child shown for him and Sybil is Blanche *5645. Cybil Baskerville (c1520) - Geni.com; thePeerage calls her "Sibell" and says she has a (childless?) brother Sir James and an "unknown" father (q.v. below) and she and Sir Robert (who has two parents and a maternal grandmother) have descendants who include some Careys born in the 1550s; Genealogics calls her "Sybil" without dates and mentions her brother *5646. Morgan Guillims (1514-1547) - Geni.com; possibly a son of Morgan ap Williams (c1465-) *5647. Katherine Cromwell (c1468-) - Genealogics says b. c1477; Geni says "1477-1517" and that she's the daughter of Walter Cromwell (1456-1510) and Unknown Glossop (c1457) and sister of Thomas (1485-1540), who married Elizabeth Wykes, so (ignoring a few years' discrepancy in father's dates) we are talking about the same Katherine; Katherine and Morgan ap Williams (c1465-) had a son Sir Richard Williams Cromwell (c1495-c1550) and could not have had a daughter (*2823) born as late as 1544 even if Katherine did not die in 1517; clearly a generation missed; Geni.com should be checked again: there are proposed mergers, so it's possible conflicts are already being resolved ;11th-great-grandparents *11268. Edward Crafford (c1530) - Geni, as above *11269. Mary Atsea (c1530-1558) - Geni *11280. William Powell (1502-1575) - Geni *11281. Matilda Jeffrey (1500-1560) - Geni *11282. George Gwynn (1495) - Geni *'11288'. Robert Whitney (1491-1541) - Geni; *11289. Margaret Wye (1495-1541) - Geni *11290. Sir James Baskerville of Eardisley (c1495-1546) - Geni has no dates; thePeerage calls him "unknown" and offers no parentage; but see Genealogics *11291. Elizabeth Breynton (c1495) - Genealogics gives no dates or parents ;Doubtful numbers; see above *11294. Walter Cromwell (1456-1510) - Geni; Genealogics says c1453-1516; thePeerage gives him no father *11295. Unknown Glossop (c1457) - Geni; not on Genealogics or thePeerage ;12th-great-grandparents *'22576'. James of Whitney (1465-1541) - Geni; not in Genealogics, May 2010 *22577. Blanche Milbourne (1469-1496) - Geni *22580. Sir Walter Baskerville (bef1459-1508) - Geni gives no dates; thePeerage has no Walter Baskerville; but see Genealogics *22581. Anne ferch Morgan ap Philip of Iscoed (c1460) - Genealogics cites BLG and Paget but gives her no dates or parents ;Doubtful numbers; see above *22588. John Cromwell (1444-1480) - Geni; precocious; Genealogics offers no birth date *22589. Joan Smyth (1442-1474) - Geni ;13th-great-grandparents *45152. Robert de Whitney (c1436-1458) - Geni *'45153'. Constance Touchet (1443-1531) - Geni and Genealogics *45160. Sir James Baskerville (c1445-1499) - Geni with rougher birth date est; Genealogics gives him several ancestors *45161. Katherine Devereux (c1445) - Geni (which gives her some ancestors) with rougher date est; Genealogics calls her "Sybil (Katherine) Devereux", says she died before 1499, and shows some ancestors leading up to Margery de Verdun, who has eight named great-grandparents. ;Doubtful numbers; see above *45176. William Cromwell - Genealogics, with lots more ancestry (the male line up to Haldane De Cromwell and lines to Ethelred the Unready and Malcolm King of Scots and less famous people) and a dozen third or fourth cousins *45177. Margaret Smyth - Genealogics *45178. William Smyth (1412-1467) - Geni *45179. Margaret Cromwell (c1418) - Geni ;14th-great-grandparents *90304 *90305. *90306. James Touchet, Lord and 5th Baron of Audley (1398-1459) - Geni; Genealogics has birth Heleigh, Staffs, and ancestry to half the kings of Europe *90307. Eleanor de Holand (1405-1452) - Geni and Genealogics *90320. Sir John Baskerville of Eardisley (1403-1455) - Genealogics shows no parents yet *90321. Elizabeth Touchet (c1403) - Genealogics ancestry as for *90306, her brother; they have a sister Margaret, whose gt-gt-gt-grandchildren's surnames are Percival, Malet, Speke, Edgecumbe, and Rogers. *90322. Sir Walter Devereux, of Bodenham (Jr.) ;15th-great-grandparents *180614. Edmund Holland (1383-1407) - Geni *180615. Constance of York (c1374-1416) (daughter of Edmund of Langley, 1st Duke of York and Isabella de Castilla) - Geni *180642. John Touchet, 4th Lord Audley (1371-1408) - Genealogics *180643. Isabel\Elizabeth Stafford (c1371-1405) - Genealogics shows no grandparents for her *180644. Sir Walter Devereux, of Bodenham (Sr.) *180645. Agnes Crophull, who by another husband, John Parr of Kendall (1383-1408), became an ancestor of David Cameron ;16th-great-grandparents *361284. John Touchet (c1347-1372) - Genealogics *361285. Maud\Margaret Unknown (c1347-1405) - Genealogics says parentage unknown *361288. Unknown Devereux ;17th-great-grandparents *722568. Sir John Touchet\Tuchet of Merton (1327-1362) - Genealogics shows no parents *722569. Joane de Audley (1332) - Genealogics with eight named great-grandparents ;18th-great-grandparents *1445138. James de Audley, 2nd Lord Audley (1313-1386) - Gebnealogics *1445139. Joan Mortimer (c1312) - Genealogics ;19th-great-grandparents *2890276. *2890277. *'2890278. Roger Mortimer, 1st Earl of March (1287-1330); Order of Charlemagne: 19 at last check, May 2010' *2890279. ;20th-great-grandparents ;21st-great-grandparents ;22nd-great-grandparents ;23rd-great-grandparents For other potential links to Elvis, see: http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2007/09/20/AR2007092002741.html - but this Familypedia page has, in effect, found many more Presidential relatives for Elvis. He might have said "Who needs them?" Category:Tree pages